


Break On Through To The Other Side

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa is a Man, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Florists, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired with the movie "Imagine Me & You"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Break On Through To The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with the movie "Imagine Me & You"

"I don't love you anymore"  
\- Evanescence (Everybody's Fool)

Morgana was walking down the street hand in hand with her boyfriend Aithusa. Something had been wrong - something between them two. Morgana didn't know what had been happening, but she was... lacking any interest in Aithusa. Not only his body, but also his... hugs and kisses.  
They were walking past the florist's and Aithusa changed his direction: "I haven't bought you any flower for some time."  
Morgana let him drag her to the shop. The room smelled of many different beautiful flowers. "I'll be right there," sung the florist's voice. Morgana was just smelling the poppies red as blood when the florist entered the front room. Morgana rose her sight. Florist's shoulders were drowning in the veil of gold. Her face appeared so divine, like chiseled from the finest marble and the smile carved in... Morgana shivered and her heart started to race. She didn't understand what's going on. "Hey, I'm Morgause. Have you chosen?" "Yes," replied Aithusa immediately. "Roses - those yellow ones." "For madam?" asked Morgause. "Miss," corrected Morgana.  
"Sorry." Morgana nodded and smiled. Aithusa cleared his throat. "The yellow ones, please."  
"I wouldn't do that," replied Morgause. "Unless you want to get hit or yelled at." "Why?" asked Aithusa. "What does it say?" Morgause smirked: "Jealousy."  
Aithusa blushed: "That wouldn't be the correct ones." Morgause and Morgana shook their heads: "No, that wouldn't." They were standing in embarassing silence. "Could you..." started Morgana. "I could..." began Morgause at the same moment. They smiled. Morgause moved her hand to dare Morgana to speak. Morgana's cheeks were rosy from supressed giggles. "Could you choose for us?" Morgause smiled. "I would recommend the lillys," she started, preparing a blossom, "accompanied with violets," finished Morgause, adding three flowers. In the end she tied the posie with a silk tie.  
Morgana accepted the posie, Aithusa paid. Then they both left. Morgause watched them, her heart racing. Morgana was so sublime... all the beautiful chicks are straight or taken... Morgause went into the backroom, sat down on the ground and sobbed.

Morgana was walking down the street. Aithusa was at work and Morgana felt much better alone. Her steps were leading towards Morgause's shop. Morgause was standing behind the cash register when Morgana entered. "Hey." Morgause smiled: "Hey. You liked the posie?" The corners of Morgana's lips rose: "I loved that... actually I loved that so much I would like to buy another one... similar." Morgause smiled again. They had a nice talk. Morgana learnt Morgause was single. "I have nothing to be ashamed for - I'm gay," stated Morgause. Morgana wasn't sure how to react. "Like... totally?" Morgause nodded. It was kinda awkward. Morgana got her flowers on the house. "Bye."

Morgana was walking down the street. They have just had a terrible argument with Aithusa. She needed to see a cute familiar face. She entered the shop and saw the top of long golden hair. "Hey." The girl rose - her figure was fragile, tinier than Morgause's. "Hey, I'm Isolde. Morgause'll be back tomorrow. You wish?" Morgana hesitated. "A posie of violets... and add a lilly, please." Isolde rose one eyebrow. Then she tied a posie. Morgana paid and walked out. She felt burdened.

Morgana was walking down the street. She and Aithusa were growing distant. Her steps led to the florist's. When she trod over the treshold, she heard familiar: "I'll be right there." When Morgause's face appeared, flooded with supreme gold, Morgana felt the queer tension in her heart... the tension she was still not capable of understanding. Morgause smiled: "Like always?" Morgana just nodded. As she was watching Morgause preparing the plants, she recalled Isolde's expression. "Explain me," she asked. Morgause froze and trembled. "E... excuse me?" "Explain me what does that mean," asked Morgana again. Morgause cleared her throat. "Violets are... sapphic blossoms. In the past girls used to give them to their love interests." "And lillys?", went Morgana on. Morgause gave her the posie. "Lillys...," she stammered, "say... I dare... I dare you... to love me." Morgause cleared her throat, avoiding meeting Morgana's look. "It's on the house. Excuse me." Morgause ran into the backroom. Morgana felt confused.  
She took few wobbly steps out of the shop... and then she turned around, rushed into the shop, jumped over the counter and ran into the backroom. Morgause rose her sight and her eyes reflected surprise as Morgana pressed her lips against hers. But then her surprise turned to passion. She planted her kisses all over Morgana's face, bare neck and suddenly naked shoulders. Morgana clinched her lips into Morgause's shoulder and started to rub the lock of Morgause's hair against her cheek. Morgause kissed Morgana's ear and hair. "I love you," she whispered. Morgana kissed her way up Morgause's neck. "I love you too," she groaned. "I love you so dear. But Aithusa..."  
Morgause laid Morgana onto the couch, covered with red roses. Morgana felt the thorns piercing her butt, yet she didn't care as long as she felt Morgause's lips on hers. "We won't say his name out loud, could we?" Morgause's lips were walking through the valley of Morgana's collarbones. "As long as we're here on our own..." Morgause's lips slowly turned to the furrow of Morgana's breasts. "We're here for each other and everything else ceases to exist." Morgana embraced Morgause laying on her chest and kissed her sweet golden tresses. Morgause's fingers were entangling into her midnight ones, dark as Hades.  
The door opened. Aithusa towered on the threshold, his eyes full of surprise and sudden wrath. "You..." he started to stammer... "you... you little..." Aithusa turned backwards and ran out of the shop. Morgana hopped to her feet, hurrying to catch him, but when she reached the front door, there was no sign of Aithusa. "Aithusa," she yelled in a rough, hopeless voice. "Aithusa." The empty streets drowned in anonymity, giving her no response. "I don't love you anymore," whispered Morgana so silently it was barely audiable.  
Morgana felt Morgause's hands twisting around her waist, her hot breath sending shivers down her spine as Morgause laid her lips on Morgana's shoulder. Morgana turned around, her palms on Morgause's rosy cheeks. "I love someone else," she finished, clinging to Morgause's lips like if she wanted them two to become one body, united as through their hearts, so through their flesh. And Morgause's kiss in repay was voratious, yet so soft Aithusa could only be envious.

 

"Ich liebe dich nicht mehr  
Ich liebe dich nicht mehr oder weniger als du  
Als du mich geliebt hast  
Als du mich noch geliebt hast"

//I don't love you anymore

Or I do love you less than you did love me

When you loved me...

When you still loved me.//

\- Rammstein (Wo Bist Du?//Where Are You)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Doors' song.


End file.
